Power and data may be provided from one electronic device to another over cables that may include one or more wire conductors, fiber optic cables, or other conductors. Connector inserts may be located at each end of these cables and may be inserted into connector receptacles in the communicating or power transferring electronic devices.
Users may insert these connector inserts into connector receptacles many times. Occasionally, such an insertion may damage a connector receptacle. Such damage to the connector receptacle may reduce the functionality of the electronic device housing the connector receptacle. In a worst-case situation, such damage may render the electronic device inoperable. Accordingly, it may be desirable that these connector receptacles may be reliable and able to withstand a large number of insertions by connector inserts.
Various electronic devices may generate a large demand by consumers. Yield problems may impair a manufacturer's ability to deliver the electronic devices to fill this demand. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide connector receptacles that may be readily manufactured.
Also, contacts in a connector receptacle may convey high-speed signals along with power supplies and other signals. Connector structure can contribute signal noise, distortion and losses due to the fast rising/falling edges of the high speed signals. At high bit rates, these effects can degrade the electrical signal to the point when errors occur and system or device fails. Also, high-speed signals may generate electromagnetic interference (EMI) and radiation, which may couple to other devices and circuits in or associated with the electronic device. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide connector receptacles that are less susceptible to EMI and have a high signal quality.
Thus, what is needed are connector receptacles that may be reliable, may readily manufactured, and may provide high signal quality for high speed signals with minimized signal noise, distortion losses, radiation, and interference.